La Busqueda Del Regalo
by Satoshi Ryu
Summary: Navidad. Al Estilo Pkm


Buenas gente, espero que se la pasen muy bien hoy y aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot, jejeje bueno doy señales de que vivo, en fin este fic, dedicado a Ai y Mistyket, y de repe a silverghost que es muy terco y quiere que escriba lol… XD Pokemon no es mío XD así que ya no me borren mas fic -,-

La búsqueda del regalo

24 de diciembre una fecha esperada por todos, la navidad estaba cerca y con eso las celebraciones, pero este año era diferente para el joven maestro Pokemon.

Ash Ketchum, caminaba por las tranquilas calles de pueblo paleta, era una mañana tranquila aun que muy fría, en esta ocasión Ash no lleva a Pikachu con siguió. Lo había dejado en su casa mientras hacia las últimas compras para la reunión de navidad.

Pero esta navidad era diferente para Ash, no vería a casi ninguno de sus amigos. Todos o casi todos por distintas razones no podrían pasar la navidad, con el joven maestro, Brock, decidió pasar después de 10 años la navidad con su familia. May y Max, estaban en hoem también con sus familias, Dawn organizo junto con Paúl y Zoey una reunión en la región de sinnoh, y Ash no fue ya que Paúl es el novio de Dawn

Y Ash el bueno. Para no hacerlo largo Paul aun guarda rencor por que Ash lo venció hace algunos años en sinnoh.

Gary pasaría la navidad con su abuelo, Tracy y la mama de Ash en el archipiélago naranja. Todo cortesía de unas investigaciones que aun no lograba terminar el joven investigador

Pero aun que Ash no tenia a la mayoría de sus amigos aun contaba con su mejor amiga y es que una noche antes del 24. Misty lo invito a pasar la navidad en el gimnasio. Ash se alegro mucho de volver a ver a su amiga y por eso decidió levantarse temprano para comprarle un bonito regalo.

El problema de Ash comenzó cuando se dio cuenta que no sabia que podía regalarle a Misty

-Que le podría dar- se preguntaba el joven entrenador.

En eso el joven maestro vio como uno de los negocios empezaba a abrir, y lo primero que noto el joven es que ese negocio vendía muñecos y muñecas Pokemon –recuerdo que a Misty le gustaban, tal ves si entro encuentre algo bueno que regalarle-

Ash empezó a caminar hacia el negocio, pero mientras lo hacia noto que demasiada gente corría hacia ese mismo negocio.

-Que raro- Ash empezó a acelerar el paso, cuando llego a la tienda ya había mucha gente reunida a las afueras, en eso Ash noto que un hombre de mediana edad algo gordo que vestía de santa claus, se subía a una silla y quedaba frente a toda la gente reunida.

-Bienvenidos al concurso de la muñeca Pokemon jojojo- decía el hombre mientras imitaba al ya conocido personaje –jojojo este año la competencia será de corta el pino y decóralo en menos de 1 hora-

Ash escuchaba las palabras del hombre pero no le interesaba el concurso el quería un regalo para Misty, cuando estaba a punto de irse el hombre gordo hablo –jojojo, este año el premio será una muñeca edición limitada de dratini-

-_Edición limitada- _esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Ash. Sin pensarlo dos veces el maestro Pokemon se apunto al concurso, el cual era sencillo. El que costara primero un pino y lo decorada mejor que nadie en menos de una hora se llevaba la muñeca edición especial.

Ash se asombro de cuanta gente había en el concurso –_debe ser muy limitada_- pensó.

En eso santa dio un disparo hacia el cielo dando entender que comenzaba la competencia. Sin pensarlo Ash agarro la cierra y salio por los campos de pueblo paleta buscando el mejor pino, después de 10 minutos lo encontró, era un pino de 2 metros y muy bonito, se veía en perfecto estado, sin dudarlo lo cortó y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta el lugar donde lo tenía que decorar.

Mientras llevaba arrastras el pino, se topo con Pikachu, que al ver que su entrenador no estaba decidió salir a buscarlo – pika-pi? – Ash le hizo una señal para que subiera a su hombro –estoy en un concurso, para ganar un regalo para Misty – Pikachu solo sonrío y hizo señal de ayudarle pero Ash lo detuvo –lo siento amigo, no podemos usar pokemons – Pikachu solo asintió y se alejo, no quería que pensara que su entrenador hacia trampa

Cuando llego a la tienda, vio que mucha gente ya había empezado a decorar su pino, así que rápidamente empezó el también, notaba que todos se esmeraban en decorarlo y el bueno, hacia lo que podía _– si sigo así no voy a ganar- _ pensaba Ash

Vio que le quedaban solo 3 minutos y lo más rápido que pudo termino el pino, antes de que se cumpliera el plazo. Como puso Ash termino el pino y al verlo y ver el de los otros 5 concursantes vio que tenia muy pocas posibilidades de ganar.

Por que Ash pensaba eso, por que su pino era el único que no tenía luces para iluminar, fuera de eso se veía bien, pero la sabia que las luces eran y son importantísimas en un pino. Así que cuando el santa juez prendiera los pinos se notaria la diferencia entre los demás pinos y el suyo.

Cuando llego la hora de ver los pinos el juez estaba a punto de encender los pinos, pero en el momento de prender el interruptor este hizo corto y ninguno de los pinos esencio – debió haberse ido la luz jojojo, bueno no importa, aun así sin luces podemos calificarlos no? – todos los que veían el concurso asintieron.

_-N__o puedo creer mi suerte, tal ves si pueda ganar. Debe ser la suerte de un campeón- _pensaba Ash, lo que no sabia es que al otro lado del local junto al trasformador estaba Pikachu que sonreía traviesamente.

En eso Ash sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro – no te confíes esa muñeca será mía – Ash se giro y se encontró con un joven de lentes que parecía un nerd – por que no mejor te vas a entrar podemos se que eso si se te da Ash -

Ash lo miro – y tu quien eres – el joven sonrío con sarcamos – no espero que alguien como tu lo sepa, pero ya que no me conoces tendré que presentarme soy ecchiro hentairo el mas grande coleccionista de muñecas de toda la región.

La actitud del joven molestaba Ash, pero no siguió asiéndole caso ya que el juez pasaba junto a su pino, el hombre vestido de santa sonrío y luego miro el de ecchiro y anoto unas cosas en una hoja y luego les sonrío a los dos y se retiro – esa muñeca edición limitada será mi Ash – Ash olímpicamente como nunca lo hacia lo ignoro. No quería pelear con un sujeto que sabia que podía vencer en casi todo. Menos tal vez en tener muñecas.

El juez se puso frente al público y dijo – bien la decisión es demasiado difícil, ya que ay dos pinos muy bonitos para mi gusto así que le pediré a la gente que con su aplauso me ayuden a escoger el mejor –

La gente solo asintió y espero ver los resultados - bueno aquí están los dos finalistas el primero es ecchiro hentairo – este le mando una sonrisa malévola a Ash, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, la gente aplaudió a su pino y ecchiro ya sentía el premio en sus manos.

-Y el segundo finalista es.. es en serio, valla esto no lo van a creer, pero nuestro segundo finalista es nada mas y nada menos que nuestro orgullo, el maestro Pokemon Ash Ketchum – el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar.

El silencio era increíble y incomodo a Ash, tal ves su pino no era tan bueno y ahora la gente lo veía mal o tal ves, pero antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo – la gente se levanto en una gran ovación y aplaudían y gritaban el nombre del entrenador – jojojo, parece que tenemos un ganador – decía alegre santa.

-¡No! – el grito callo a todos los presentes – el no puede ganarme mi pino es mejor – ecchiro estaba muy molesto – el solo gano porque es un tonto entrenador – ecchiro se veía realmente molesto, parece que el premio era muy importante para el – pero ahora verán que no es tan bueno – ecchiro que había notado que Ash no traía sus pokebolas sonrío – lo venceré aquí y ahora smeargle sal – el pokemon que estaba escondido en el pino de ecchiro salto frente a su entrenador.

-Que hace tu pokemon allí – el juez miro el pino y noto que el pokemon había hecho esos decorados con su cola – eres un tramposo no mereces ganar – dijo santa muy enojado – eso ahora no importa esa muñeca será mía o de nadie.

Ash miro al pokemon frente a el y sonrío – en verdad quieres hacer esto ecchiro – el coleccionista solo sonrío – que pasa Ash tienes miedo ya que ninguno de tus pokemons esta aquí contigo – Ash ahora fue el que sonrío – ¡Pikachu! – entre el publico salio el pequeño roedor eléctrico y se puso delante de su entrenador.

Ecchiro miro a Pikachu y luego a su pokemon, tomo la pokebola y lo regreso – no gracias – sin decir más se fue de allí.

Santa se acerco a Ash y le dio el premio este al ver la muñeca pensó que seria un muy bonito regalo para Misty – ¡Misty! – tenia solo 8 horas para llegar a ciudad celeste, después de unas fotos y firmar algunas camisas a la gente que lo había apoyado, se fue directo a su casa se cambio ahora vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul fuerte y una camisa blanca, sobre el una chamarra blanca, para abrigarse del frío, y no podía falta su siempre inseparable gorra después de envolver el regalo salio de su casa junto con Pikachu

Ash saco de una pokebola a su Pigeot, hace tiempo que lo había recuperado, cuando se aseguro que las cosas en bosque verde estuvieran bien.

Se monto sobre la gran ave y partió con rumbo a ciudad celeste, le tomaría 2 horas si volaba tranquilo sobre su pokemon.

Después de las dos horas de viaje llego a al entrada de ciudad celeste – hace tiempo que no estábamos aquí verdad Pikachu – el roedor eléctrico asintió y se subió al hombro de su entrenador.

Cuando llego al gimnasio se dio cuenta que eran las 4 de la tarde – creo que llegamos muy temprano ¿no crees Pikachu? – el pokemon eléctrico solo sonrío y entro corriendo al gimnasio seguido por Ash.

Ash paso por la piscina del gimnasio y luego se dirigió a la parte donde Vivian las hermanas Waterflower. En eso vio a Pikachu parado atrás de una puerta que daba hacia el comedor del gimnasio.

-¿que pasa amigo? – pero antes de que Pikachu respondiera se escucho un grito – Rudy te dije que te fueras – Ash asomo su cara por la puerta para ver que pasaba y se topo con Misty y con – Rudy – Ash dijo el nombre con desprecio – que ara aquí el bailarín afeminado – se pregunto Ash.

El maestro entrenador decidió escuchar la discusión unos momentos antes de hacer su gran entrada.

Mientras en el comedor Misty que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados trataba de correr a Rudy de su casa – ya te dije que no voy a pasar la navidad contigo – decía la pelirroja.

-¿Por que no?, no me digas que esperas a alguien – Misty solo asintió y eso molesto a Rudy, llevaba tratando de salir con la entrenadora desde hace dos años y ella siempre se negaba a salir, ella nunca dijo la razón pero el la conocía y mas que razón era persona – es por Ketchum verdad – grito de repente Rudy.

-Pues si voy a pasar la navidad con Ash – reafirmo Misty – no se que tanto le ves a ese pueblerino – esto molesto a Misty – ese es mi problema y ahora que sabes que tengo planes será mejor que te vallas – Rudy molesto se acerco a Misty, esta al ver que se acercaba – Rudy tengo un Gyarados y si no quieres ser su próxima comida será mejor que te vallas ¡ahora!

Rudy sonrío ante el reto – no te atreverías, hazme caso Misty olvídate de Ash y ven a mi casa a pasar la navidad conmigo y mi hermana – Misty ya cansada de las insistencias de Rudy estaba apunto de llamar a su pokemon, pero en eso Rudy la abrazo y la acerco hacia el – que crees que estas asiendo – exclamo sorprendida Misty, Rudy levanto la mirada y Misty lo hizo también – rayos – arriba de ellos había un muerdago.

-Conoces la tradición verdad Misty – no te voy a besar Rudy – el líder la miro un poco desconcertado – Misty es tradición – y cuando la iba a besar una descarga quemo el muerdago – pero que le paso al muerdago – se pregunto Rudy y ese momento aprovecho Misty para alejarse de Rudy.

-Bien hecho Pikachu los dos lideres se giraron y vieron en la entrada del comedor a Ash y a Pikachu – Ash – dijo con desprecio Rudy.

Ash solo sonrío y se acerco a ellos – hola Misty – la pelirroja sonrío y se acerco a Ash, este para molestar a Rudy extendió sus brazos y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a una sorprendida Misty, Ash sonrío al ver la cara de enojo de Rudy luego se separo de Misty – feliz navidad Misty – Ash le entrego su regalo.

-Misty tomo el regalo – gracias Ash lo pondré junto al tuyo en el pino para abrirlo en la noche – caminando hacia el pino y dejo el regalo junto a otro – bueno iré a ver como la los preparativos para la cena – dijo una alegre Misty – ¿tu cocinaste? – pregunto Ash. Misty entendió la indirecta – eres un tonto Ketchum – y le saco la lengua mientras entraba a la cocina.

En eso Ash sintió la mirada de Rudy y lo miro – que, aun no te has ido bailarín – eso molesto a Rudy – ¿quieres pelear Ash? – Ash sonrío - ¿quieres perder Rudy?-

Rudy vio sus posibilidades y tenia las de perder contra Ash en una pelea, con el orgullo herido empezó a caminar a la salida – esto aun no termina Ash, Misty será mía – sin decir mas se fue del gimnasio.

-Nunca entenderá que Misty no es un objeto para pertenecer a alguien – Pikachu miro a su entrenador, mientras estaba de acuerdo con el – además no se por que me dice eso Misty es solo mi amiga – ahora Pikachu empezó a reír – ¿que es tan gracioso? – le pregunto a su pokemon este solo siguió riendo.

Ash se sonrío a su pokemon y lo cargo – vamos a ver como va Misty, no queremos morir intoxicados ¿verdad? – Pikachu solo asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina los dos olieron un delicioso olor – que bien vuele ¿verdad Pikachu? – El pokemon eléctrico bajo de los brazos de su entrenador y se acerco a la pelirroja – me alegro que te guste el olor Ash – dijo Misty contenta del comentario de Ash.

-Parece que has mejorado mucho eh Misty – el maestro pokemon se acerco a Misty, que estaba en la estufa chocando todo. Ella al sentir la presencia de Ash se sintió nerviosa, pero a la vez se sentía bien ya que Ash estuviera tan cerca de ella.

Ash también se sentía bien al estar cerca de Misty, últimamente veía a la pelirroja de una forma diferente, la veía como su mejor amiga, pero abecés la veía como algo mas, aun que no sabia que era ese sentimiento extraño. Es por eso que se alegro mucho de pasar esta fecha tan importante con ella y solo con ella.

-Pika-pi, Pikachu pi- los dos jóvenes se giraron y vieron al pokemon eléctrico este tenia la mirada arriba de ellos, así que los dos voltearon hacia arriba – muerd – empezó a decir Ash – ago – termino la frase Misty. Los dos jóvenes se pusieron muy rojos al instante mientras Pikachu solo sonreía de medio lado.

Misty se giro para ver a Ash y noto que están muy cerca el uno del otro – Ash no tienes que, mi hermana los dejo por todo el gimnasio y tu no – pero antes de que Misty terminara de hablar Ash la callo con un dedo en la boca – es tradición – y le sonrío a la pelirroja.

Misty cerro los ojos mientras Ash la acercaba hacia el, este se agacho un poco y sin mas los labios de los dos jóvenes se unieron en un beso algo torpe pero muy tierno, después de unos segundos los dos se separaron y Misty se giro hacia la estufa – oye Ash, puedes hacer la mesa mientras yo termino esto – Ash que tenia una sonrisa tonta – claro Misty, en seguida vamos Pikachu – y salio de la cocina con la misma tonta sonrisa que también estaba en la cara de Misty.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Ash termino de acomodar todo en la mesa, Misty después le pidió a Ash que sirviera la comida mientras ella se iba a cambiar, para poder empezar la cena, Ash poco a poco empezó a servir todo, había un pavo y puré de papa, también una ensalada y unos tamales – parece que Misty se esforcé este año – Pikachu solo asentía – es que se como comes Ash – Ash se giro y vio a Misty y no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

-Que pasa Ash me veo mal – este negó rápidamente con la cabeza – claro que no te ves muy bonita – y era verdad Misty bestia con un vestido largo blanco y mientras descendía se iba asiendo azul, y mientras caminaba se podía ver una de sus piernas también llevaba su cabello suelto y unos bonitos aretes que hacían juego con un collar que llevaba puesto, tenia unos zapatos muy bonitos color azul.

Misty sonrío y se acerco a la mesa y para sorpresa de ella y también del mismo Ash, el movió la silla para que pudiera sentarse – gracias Ash – Ash solo sonrío y se sentó en la mesa.

Ash al ver la comida y olerla no aguanto mas y a su fiel estilo la devoro, Misty veía alegre como Ash comía todo – me alegro que te guste todo – Ash termino de masticar un pesado de pavo y se limpio la cara – todo te quedo muy rico – Misty le sonrío y Ash siguió con su misión, la cual era terminar con toda la comida.

Después de 10 minutos, entre Ash y Pikachu devoraron toda la comida, Misty solo comió lo suficiente – quede muy bien y tu Pikachu – el pokemon eléctrico ahora parecía una pelotita de lo tanto que había comido. Con mucho esfuerzo Pikachu se puso de pie y se fue a recostar cerca de la chimenea – mira que cómodo – río Ash – deja que descanse comió demasiado – Ash solo le dio la razón a Misty.

-¿Bueno Ash que tal si vamos a abrir los regalos? – sugirió Misty, Ash solo asintió y los dos caminaron hacia el pino, Misty tomo una caja y se la extendió a Ash – feliz navidad Ash – el entrenador tomo la caja y rápidamente la abrió y sonrío al ver lo que había dentro, era una chamarra de piel de la liga mundial pokemon, Ash sin pensarlo se quito la que tenia y se la puso, vio que le quedaba perfecta.

-Muchas gracias Misty – Ash se puso de pie y abrazo a Misty, ella solo sonrío y se puso un poco roja por el abrazo.

-Bueno ahora me toca a mi – Ash se acerco al pino y tomo la caja y se la dio a Misty – espero que te guste Misty – ella tomo la caja y le sonrío a Ash – veamos con que me sorprendes – Ash sonrío sabia que se iba a sorprender.

Misty abrió con cuidado la caja y cuando termino vio ante ella la muñeca edición limitada de un Dratini, con cuidado la tomo entre sus manos y la miro, mientras la veía empezó a sonreír – es la original – fue lo primero que dijo, con cuidado la dejo en el suelo y se puso de pie y con una gran sonrisa se acerco a Ash, sin pensarlo lo abrazo y se puso de puntitas y le dio un peso en la nariz a Ash – muchas gracias Ash, me encanta – Ash estaba súper rojo y sonrío.

En eso Misty tomo el Dratini y se acerco a un cuadro y lo quito sin problemas, al hacerlo Ash quedo impresionado frente a el estaban mas de 450 muñecas cada una de un pokemon diferente – ecchiro se morirá cuando sepa que yo ya tengo a todas jojojojojo – Misty parecía muy contenta.

-Me alegra que te aya gustado- Ash ayudo a Misty a poner el cuadro en su lugar – si en serio muchas gracias Ash, no se como lo supiste y menos como supiste que solo me faltaba esa – Ash sonrío – casualidad o destino je jeje – en eso Ash noto que estaban bajo otro muerdago y Misty también lo noto – jeje seguimos cayendo en la tradición – Misty solo sonrío – tal ves sea casualidad o destino Ash – y sin mas otro tímido y lindo beso entre los dos, aun que este les supo mucho mas dulce a los dos.

Cuando terminaron de separarse Misty recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ash y este la acerco mas hacia el – feliz navidad Misty – ella solo oía los latidos rápidos del corazón de Ash y sonrío aun mas si era posible – feliz navidad para ti también Ash – poco a poco se fueron separando. En eso el timbre sonó y Misty fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ash! – al oír el grito de la pelirroja Ash fue a la puerta. Ya fuera del gimnasio lo que vio fue a 2 sujetos y un meowth además de un "regalo gigante" a sus espaldas – ¡equipo rocket! – dijo con enojo Ash, lo que le faltaba que esos tontos vinieran a arruinar su navidad con Misty

-Hola bobo- saludo Jessy – creo que llegamos en mal momento – dijo James – no pudimos llegar en mal momento, recuerda que la boba nos cito a esta hora – tanto James como Jessy asintieron, Ash que no entendía nada veía a Misty, la líder solo le sonrío – no te preocupes, no son tan malos, además traen un regalo para ti – Ash los miro con desconfianza, pero si Misty decía que estaba bien no tenia por que dudar de ella.

-Bien bobo, aquí nuestro regalo para ti – en eso el regalo gigante se abrió y de el salio una bomba de humo de color rosa – pero que es eso – se pregunto Ash.

Poco a poco la nube de humo se fue disipando y entre mas se desaparecía Ash empezaba a percibir que del regalo salían gente – pero quienes son – le pregunto Ash a Misty, ella solo sonrío – como que quienes somos Ash – Ash al instante reconoció la vos - ¿Brock? – El criador se acerco a ellos y sonrío – y no solo yo amigo –

Entre la nube de polvo empezó a salir gente, entre ellos estaban. May, Dawn, Gary, Max, Tracey, Paul, Zoey, la familia de Max y May, la mama de Dawn, la familia de Brock y también su mama y el profesor Oak.

-¿Pero que hacen todos aquí? – Se pregunto Ash – bueno amigo, Misty nos llamo y nos convenció de hacer una mega fiesta en el gimnasio, y con ayuda del equipo rocket logramos llegar justo a tiempo.

Bien es hora de que todos entremos – dijo Misty y así todos pasaron a la casa, mientras entraban, la mama de Ash, Dawn y May, entraron a la cocina y empezaron a cocinar más comida para todos.

-Pero mama yo ya cene – decía Ash en eso se oye una risa era de May – no me digas que Ash Ketchum ya no puede comer mas – Ash la miro molesto y luego Dawn agrego – donde quedo el maestro de cómo todo y no queda nada – esto termino por hacer enojar mas a Ash – es un reto, perfecto mama, has la comida esta noche conocerán al maestro.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del joven maestro Pokemon, en eso Ash se giro hacia Misty y vio que hablaba con Brock muy animada, de la nada May grito – miren Brock y Misty están bajo el muerdago – todos se les quedaron viendo y luego Misty y Brock se sonrojaron – alto – grito Ash – el único que le puede besar soy yo – Ash se puso entre su mejor amigo y Misty.

Ante la declaración Misty se puso toda roja y segundos después Ash también, todos quedaron en silencio y luego Brock fue el primero en hablar – ya han escuchado a Ash, solo el puede besar a Misty, así que nadie se acerque a ella – sonrío con picardía y luego les dijo – me alegro por ustedes aun que ya se habían tardado – Brock se retiro dejando a los dos mas rojos que la ropa de Santa Claus.

En eso Ash miro a Misty y ella lo veía de reojo algo nerviosa – bien que esperas Ash, bésala – grito Gary a lo lejos – todos en al fiesta empezaron a pedir el beso y Ash se acerco a Misty y la tomo de los hombros y ella quedo frente a el, poco a poco se fueron acercando y como las dos veces anteriores el beso fue tímido, pero poco a poco y por primera ves, Ash trato de profundizar un poco y Misty al ver que Ash trataba de profundizar el beso ella cerro los ojos y le correspondió con la misma forma, poco a poco el beso se fue asiendo con un poco mas de pasión y a al minuto con segundos los dos se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

Todos alrededor aplaudieron los hombres felicitaron a Ash y las mujeres a Misty, después del beso la fiesta siguió su curso y cuando fue llegando mas la noche se sirvió la mesa y hubo un nuevo intercambio de regalos algo improvisado ya las 2 de la mañana la gente se empezó a retirar, al final solo quedaban Ash y Misty quien lo estaba despidiendo – bueno Ash a sido una muy hermosa navidad – Misty le sonríe a Ash y este le responde

-Aun no termina – dice Ash algo rojo y Misty lo mira sin comprender – lo que pasa es que aun no hago lo mas importante- en eso Ash saca de su bolsillo un muerdago y lo levanta – ay Ash tu no cambias verdad – dijo Misty entre risas.

Sin hacer esperar al entrenador se acerco a el y lo beso el beso fue corto y muy dulce, pero al terminar el beso Ash le sonríe y abraza a Misty – que haces Ash – este solo la mira y a los ojos y los dos se quedan perdidos entre su mirada – Misty Waterflower, me preguntaba si me haría el honor de ser mi novia – Misty pestañea por unos segundos y luego sonríe – ¡claro que si Ash! –

Al oír la respuesta Ash empieza a reír como un niño contento cuando es feliz y carga a Misty entre sus brazos mientras da vueltas con ella en los aires, Misty también ríe, pero le pide a Ash que la baje ya en tierra Misty le da un beso a Ash en los labios y Ash le responde – creo que es hora de que me retire – decía Ash mientras terminaba el beso, Misty hace un puchero y luego agarra la mano de Ash.

-¿Misty?- Ash la mira y ella sonríe – por que no pasas la noche aquí, hace frío y es peligroso un viaje no ¿crees? – Ash solo sonríe y se deja guiar adentro del gimnasio.

Esta navidad fue la mejor de la vida de Ash y Misty ya que fue el inicio de su nueva relación, terminaba un año pero para ellos comenzaba una vida.

FIN

Jajajaja

Termine!!!!!!!! Siiiiiii si pude si pude XD dios me tomo 8 horas…. Se nota que estoy fuera de practica, espero que les guste y a todos los lectores de fanfiction y los fans de los Shopping les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo se cuidan y que coman mucho y sean felices donde quiera que estén

Atte. Satoshi Taicho


End file.
